No Regrets
by ezyl
Summary: Eiji was her number one.


**Another one-shot! **

**A little idea that popped into my head. Oishi is very unappreciated, and should be appreciated. Eiji gets all the flash (but then again, he's Eiji, and he's just too cute...).**

**I labeled it romance/angst, but I don't think it's very angsty. Just a little crying at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

For her entire life, she had been Kikumaru Eiji's number one fangirl.

She made all the necessary fangirl bentos, spent hours a day trying to figure out the right colors to paint on Kikumaru-sama's poster, stayed up late into the night with just his face and a Chocolates single replaying itself on her mind, went to every one of his tennis matches, sometimes yelled support even louder than Osakada Tomoka.

She loved him the way any fangirl would. Loved the way he talked, the way he ate, the way he walked, jumped, played tennis, _breathed_…everything about him was so lovable, so inexplicably _kawaii_. Everyday, one look at him would make her swoon. If he so much as brushed past her shoulder during passing period, she would have to stumble into the bathroom and splash water over her flushed cheeks.

If only she'd not done that terribly selfish act, she might've preserved her love for Kikumaru-sama. If only she hadn't walked up to him that day…she might not have fallen out of love. If only she had no desire for him, had stopped her emotions from toppling over the edge, she could have kept her regular fangirl routine and continued her tireless practice of gazing at his beautiful hair and shooting furtive, secret looks at him.

Before the start of class, he was leaning against the senior students' lockers, grinning and chatting with his doubles partner about an upcoming match.

She took small, hesitant steps across the hallway, opened her mouth and swallowed a breath of air.

"K-Kikumaru-sama…"

He stopped his conversation with Oishi Syuichiro, a curious look on his face, his eyes twinkling brightly. She felt blood rushing towards her face.

Oishi spoke up. "You're Karasaki Miki, right?"

She nodded, and gazed up shyly.

"Kikumaru-sama. I—I…"

Why was this so difficult? She had practiced the love confession three times a day in front of her bedroom mirror for the past seven months, had checked and rechecked her hair and makeup in five separate expeditions to the bathroom.

He had turned his full attention to her now, and she focused her eyes on her painstakingly-chosen red ballet flats, "I—I…um…that is, I…"

And that was when she caught sight of his mouth. His plump, beautifully-curved lips that were now shaped in a little half-lopsided circle of wonder.

She leaned forward, all the way until his back was pressed against the locker door…

And kissed him.

Eiji jumped up, startle written all over his face.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, all she knew were his soft lips and that little pocket of air between the closure of their mouths. He had a sweet, almost tangy chocolate taste leftover from all the candy he had consumed after breakfast. Surely, this was what heaven tasted like.

He pulled away from the hesitant kiss, and shoved the girl away from him with a childish pout.

"_HOI!?_ Don't _kiss_ me! I'm fine with all the confessions, nya, but kissing? No! I don't even know your name! _O-_ishi…she tried to kiss me!"

She touched a finger to her lips, horrified as the weight of what she had done settled down in her mind, "I'm so sorry! Oh, God, Kikumaru-sama, I really didn't mean it!"

"Don't ever call me Kikumaru-sama!" He hissed, a wounded look on his features as he ran down the hall to join Fuji Syuusuke in class.

The bell rang for first period. People in the halls thinned out as every student rushed to their classrooms.

It was too late, now.

She sat down on the floor, the shock reverberating through her body. Kikumaru-sama had touched her, had kissed her (or rather, she had kissed him), and then told her to never call him Kikumaru-sama. That was equivalent to him denouncing her as his fangirl, to him disowning her and abandoning her. Did he really hate her that much?

Tears, small, pearly ones that grew into thick flurries of raindrops, fell from her eyes. She began a quiet sob, her back sagging onto the ground.

A slight tap on her shoulder.

"Karasaki-san, I apologize for my teammate's rude behavior," Oishi's gentle voice blurred in her ears, "Eiji…he can be a bit childish at times. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Her glistening, tear-soaked eyes found his own sincere ones.

"If it'll make you feel any better, you can kiss me," he joked.

She smiled.

So she found herself looking more towards Oishi than Kikumaru…and she realized that in their doubles matches, it was really Oishi who did most of the plays that won the points. It was really Oishi who controlled the outcome of the games, and Eiji listened to him. What's more, Oishi, whom she had never talked before that incident, knew her name like she was an old friend. Eiji hadn't a clue.

She had never really acknowledged Oishi's presence until now, her attention having always been drawn towards Eiji. She felt foolish for having not paid any previous notice of him, and a bit embarrassed that she was finally seeing him in a new light after she had been rejected by his friend.

So the girl, once in love with Kikumaru Eiji fell out of love with him.

Instead, she became Oishi Syuichiro's strongest cheerleader.

And she had no regrets, none at all.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dear. Not too OOC, I hope. Eiji turned out a little more deranged than what I wanted.**

**I will announce here that I might (MIGHT) be taking a two-month hiatus. Really, it depends on how well I can juggle studying Algebra II Honors material and writing fanfics. Don't expect much from Inui's Fangirl. Or anything else.**

**And I think I might want to do one of those drabblefics, like the one I did for EijiSaku, again. Once again, it all depends. If you have any ideas for a pairing (no OCs, please), feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
